Unreadable Letter
|details = This is a request from a woman in Hangzhou. She wants you to deliver a postcard to Chongqing. This request would prolly be better for the merchant guild... But the requester has asked you for name, so, best of luck |step1 = /Request for Daugther's Friend/Hangzhou/Woman near City Official/ It's you. My daughter mentioned, "The friend of a writer who's interested in The Three kingdoms". I'm not sure if you're really a friend or not, but it seems my daughter has taken a fancy to you. Yes, that girl in Chongqing who's infatuated with the Three Kingdoms is my daughter. That's why I've asked for you to do this request. |step2 = /A Confusing Letter/Hangzhou/Woman/ So, please deliver this letter to my daughter in Chongqing. It has not been sealed so you are free to look at it. I imagine you can't read it anyways…. I'm not too sure what it means either… Ahh, what am I saying? |step3 = /Painting by Guan Yu/Chongqing/Girl/ A letter for me? From my mother? Huh, what could it be about…? Woa! Look at this! It's a painting by Guan Yu! When Guan Yu was separated far away from Liu Pei, Ts'ao Ts'ao was responsible for protecting Liu Pei's wife and children. This painting was dedicate to the missing Liu Pei. |step4 = /Father Who Loves, Mother Who Hates The Three Kingdoms/Chongqing/Girl/ But, my mother hates the Three Kingdoms. What? You say my mother got this from someone else? IT couldn't have been my father. Could it…? My father is a history scholar who's specialty is in the Three Kingdoms. All of my knowledge of and interest in the time period and the books is all from him! Yep! |step5 = /Slightly Different from Stele/Chongqing/Girl/ I7m happy to get this Guan Yu painting, even if it's a duplicate. Near a certain rock on the outskirts of town, there is a stele carved with a smaller depiction as this painting. But you can't go see it as there are beasts and bandits in the area. But why is Guan Yu's painting in this letter? speaking of which, this picture is a little different from the one on the Stele...? |step6 = 2/Stele carved with Bamboo and Bamboo Leaves/Southeast Chongqing/Large Boulder/ You found a small stele near the rock. This must be the stele the girl told you about. When you wipe away the dirt, the depiction becomes visible. Two bamboo trees are depicted on the left, and the bamboo leaves grown in thick. It definitely seems a bit different from the bamboo leaves depicted in the letter from the girl's mother... /Chinese/1/ |step7 = 2/Writing in Bamboo Leaf/Southeast Chongqing/Large Boulder/ Examining the bamboo leafs closely reveals that they make letters. That reminds me, the girls mother said something about "telling her so late after the fact". Her mother must have noticed the characters hidden in the bamboo leafs and discerned something from them. The stele's characters could be read. If you're familiar with the language... /Chinese/1/ |step8 = 2/Guan Yu's Mind/Southeast Chongqing/Large Boulder/ My thoughts are not with the Eastern Lord, but my honor is in my art. Do not doubt the solitary leaf, for it shall never wither.' There are a number of things here that I don't really understand. But it also can be read as the feelings of Guan Yu, who still respected Liu Bei even though he had surrendered himself to Cao Cao. /Chinese/1/ |stepfinal = Unreadable Letter/Southeast Chongqing/near Large Boulder/ The letter that the woman of Hangzhou handed her daughter was a copy of a picture drawn by Guan Yu. The leaves on the bamboo formed words which declared Guan Yu's devotion to Liu Bei. I will investigate this stone tablet and report on the letter the girl received and that the picture on the letter resembled the one on this tablet. |discoXP = 820 |cardXP = 410 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 75 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/History Better Than a Novel/Search/4/Appraisal/6/Chinese/1/Three Kingdoms |subQ1 = quest/Another Repeating Bow/Search/11/Archaeology/13/Unlock/11/Chinese repeating crossbow |chainQ1 = |landarea = Southeast Chongqing |seaarea = Western East Asia }}